Alignment
Alignment measures the morality and ethics of a character, Usually always put into five points: Lawful, Chaos, Neutral, Good and Evil. Law falls into honor, honesty, obedience, etc.. These types usually prefer the world to be ruled, safe and secure. Chaos falls into randomness, and has the mentality that luck and chance control everything. These types are usually risky, irresponsible, etc.. Neutral falls into both Good and Bad. These types are usually unbiased about one thing, such as Good and Evil, but can be tempted to do otherwise. Good falls into being selfless, honest, etc.. These types usually risk their own lives to save others. Evil falls into bloodthirstiness, greed, lack of compassion, etc.. These types most of the time, don't care about morality, or other wishy-washy subjects. The Combined Alignments These are all the possible mixtures of the alignments. These help determine the personality of one character. Lawful Good These characters are reserved for the "always needs to be good" protagonists, and usually doesn't ask for anything in return. These types are honest, morally correct, and hate to see evil entities go unpunished. Neutral Good Are also usually morally good. They will follow orders out of good will, and willing to help other, but aren't usually the ones who feels that they need to for some debt of sorts. These types are reserved for deuteragonists. Chaotic Good These types are usually reckless, don't care for the law, they do what they like although often disregarding the rules, regulations, etc. of sorts. But these individuals are good hearted, and are willing to help others. They have good intentions, but their methods of doing so is something that most other people disagree with. These types are reserved for lively protagonists. Lawful Neutral These types are usually very obedient to the law. They are morally good, but sometimes lack judgement. These are reserved for supporting characters. Neutral These are usually unbiased about anything, these types are usually tempted by one thing or another. These don't belong to good or bad particularly. Reserved for random characters, or for anti-heroes. Chaotic Neutral Are carefree, not biased about one thing, nor do they care for the law. They can still be tempted or bribed, though. Usually, reserved for characters that are evil at first, but joins the protagonist after some time. Lawful Evil Care about tradition, laws, order, etc., but usually doesn't feel remorse for whom they hurt, harm, or kill. Some of them still has some morals as some of them refuse to kill children or women as can be managed. Reserved for sellswords or hitmen. Neutral Evil Usually feels no remorse for anything, they are out for themselves, and will kill even women or children just to benefit themselves. These are reserved for no-mercy thieves, which will kill without hesitation. Chaotic Evil These types usually just live to cause mass chaos or to put things out of order, usually for entertainment, self benefit, or sometimes, for no reason at all! Although, these types are extremely stupid and incredibly reckless. Making these guys easy to take down. Usually reserved for the "generic" gang leaders. Category:Important Pages